sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
James Best
| parents= | birth_place = Powderly, Kentucky, United States | death_date = | death_place = Hickory, North Carolina, United States | death_cause = Pneumonia | occupation = Film, television, voice actor, artist, acting coach, college professor, singer-songwriter | television = The Dukes of Hazzard | years_active = 1950–2013 | spouse = Not named ( 19??; 19??) | children = 3 | relatives = Don and Phil Everly (cousins) Michael Damian (son-in-law) }} James Best (born Jewel Franklin Guy; July 26, 1926 – April 6, 2015) was an American television, film, character, voice, and stage actor, as well as a writer, director, acting coach, artist, college professor, and musician, whose career spanned seven decades of television. He appeared as a guest on various country music and talk shows. One of the busiest actors in Hollywood, Best began his contract career with Universal Studios in 1949, where he met unfamiliar actors Julie Adams, Piper Laurie, Tony Curtis and Rock Hudson. Best's long career began in films in 1950. He appeared primarily in Westerns, playing opposite Audie Murphy in Kansas Raiders (1950), The Cimarron Kid (1952) and The Quick Gun (1964), Raymond Massey in Seven Angry Men (1955), George Montgomery in Last of the Badman (1957), Frank Lovejoy in Cole Younger Gunfighter (1958), and Randolph Scott in Ride Lonesome (1959). He also starred in the science fiction cult movie, The Killer Shrews (1959) and its sequel, Return of the Killer Shrews (2012). He is most known for playing bumbling Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane in the action/comedy Dukes of Hazzard, a role that he reprised in The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997) as his character was now "boss" of Hazzard County as well as sheriff, and again in The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (2000). Early years James Best was born as Jewel Franklin Guy on July 26, 1926, in Powderly, Kentucky, to Lark and Lena Guy. His mother was the sister of Ike Everly, the father of the pop duo The Everly Brothers. After his mother died of tuberculosis in 1929, then three-year-old James was sent to live in an orphanage. He was later adopted by Armen Best (1897–1984) and his wife, Essa Myrtle ( Knowland; 1896–1988)Profile, imdb.com; accessed April 7, 2015. and went to live with them in Corydon, Indiana. He served honorably in the United States Army in World War II, training in 1944 in Biloxi, Mississippi, as a gunner on a B-17 bomber; but by the time he finished training the war was almost at an end and he joined the Military Police. As an MP, Best played a role in bringing stability to war-torn Germany immediately after their surrender. While stationed in Germany, Best transferred out of the MP and joined a special services unit of actors for the US Army that travelled around Europe performing plays for the troops. This was the true beginning of his acting career.Best in Hollywood: The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful, by James Best with Jim Clark. Albany, 2009. BearManor Media; . Chapter 3 Career on CBS's The Andy Griffith Show (1961)]] Best began his screen acting career with an uncredited role in the 1950 film One Way Street. Some of his more notable roles include Jason Brown in the 1955 historical drama about the abolitionist John Brown titled Seven Angry Men and as Kit Caswell in the 1958 western Cole Younger, Gunfighter, based on the infamous outlaw. He was further cast as Private Ridges in the 1958 film adaptation of Norman Mailer's The Naked and the Dead. He played the outlaw Billy John in Ride Lonesome (1959), Dr. Ben Mizer in the 1966 comedy Three on a Couch, the gunfighter Drew in Firecreek (1968), with James Stewart and Henry Fonda, and the cross-dressing Dewey Barksdale in the 1976 drama Ode to Billy Joe. Best guest-starred more than 280 times in numerous television series. In 1954, he played the outlaw Dave Ridley, opposite Gloria Winters as the female bandit "Little Britches" in an episode of Stories of the Century. In 1954, Best appeared twice on the syndicated Annie Oakley series, starring Gail Davis and Brad Johnson. He was cast in the religion anthology series Crossroads, in its 1956 episode "The White Carnation." He was also cast on an episode of Jackie Cooper's early NBC sitcom The People's Choice and in the David Janssen crime drama Richard Diamond, Private Detective. , and Anne Francis in "Jess-Belle", an episode of The Twilight Zone (1963) ]] In 1960, Best appeared in the episode "Love on Credit" of CBS's anthology series The DuPont Show with June Allyson. The same year, he guest-starred on The Andy Griffith Show as "The Guitar Player" (Season 1, Episode 3 and 31). He starred in three episodes of The Twilight Zone including "The Grave" (Season 3, Episode 7), "The Last Rites of Jeff Myrtlebank," (Season 3, Episode 23) and "Jess-Belle" (Season 4, Episode 7). In 1963, he was cast as the courageous Wisconsin game warden, Ernie Swift, in the episode "Open Season" of another CBS anthology series, GE True, hosted by Jack Webb. In the storyline, Swift faces the reprisal of organized crime after he tickets gangster Frank MacErlane (David McLean) for illegal fishing. In 1962, he played the part of Art Fuller in the episode "Incident of El Toro" on CBS's Rawhide; and in 1963, he returned to play Willie Cain in the episode "Incident at Spider Rock." Best made two guest appearances on Perry Mason. In 1963 he played title character Martin Potter in "The Case of the Surplus Suitor," and in 1966 he played defendant and oilman Allan Winford in "The Case of the Unwelcome Well." He appeared on a long list of other television series in the 1950s and 1960s, including Wagon Train (three times), Laramie (three times), The Adventures of Kit Carson (twice as Henry Jordan), the western anthology series Frontier (twice), The Rebel, Bonanza, Sheriff of Cochise, Pony Express, Rescue 8, Behind Closed Doors, The Texan, Gunsmoke, Have Gun – Will Travel, The Barbara Stanwyck Show, Tombstone Territory, Whispering Smith, Trackdown, The Rifleman, Cheyenne, Stagecoach West,'' Wanted: Dead or Alive,'' Overland Trail,'' Bat Masterson,'' Alfred Hitchcock Presents,'' The Man and the Challenge, ''Combat!, The Green Hornet ''("Deadline For Death"), The Mod Squad,'' I Spy, and The Fugitive ''The Dukes of Hazzard'' Best played Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane on CBS's The Dukes of Hazzard from the debut of the program in 1979 until the end of the series in 1985. That role was Best's most visible success. He later revealed that the caricature-like persona of Sheriff Coltrane was developed from a voice he used when playing with his young children.James Best Interview | Part 7: How James Got Started on The Dukes of Hazzard, youtube.com; accessed September 2, 2015. On set, Best was particularly close to Sorrell Booke, who played the character of Boss Hogg, who was both the boss and the brother-in-law of Rosco. The two actors became close friends; and according to interviews by the series' creators, the two would often improvise their scenes together, making up their own dialogue as they went along. Until his death, he also remained close to Catherine Bach, who played the character of Daisy Duke; and long after the show's cancellation, she was a regular visitor to the website dedicated to Best's painting.Catherine Bach profile, mtv.com; accessed April 7, 2015. Later career In 1991, in contrast to the comical Rosco Coltrane of The Dukes of Hazzard, Best appeared in an episode of the NBC crime drama In the Heat of the Night. He won the Crystal Reel Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Nathan Bedford in the episode "Sweet, Sweet Blues," directed by Vincent McEveety and written by William James Royce. Best plays a retired sheriff and repentant killer who has to come to terms with being involved in the death of now Sparta police officer Sweet's grandfather.Profile , filminflorida.com; accessed April 7, 2015. Best later moved to Florida and taught at the University of Central Florida (Orlando). After semi-retiring, he ran a production company and took occasional acting roles. He also earned a name for himself as an artist and painter. Best formerly resided in Lake Murray, South Carolina, before moving once again, this time to Hickory, North Carolina. An acting coach, Best taught drama and acting techniques for more than a quarter century in Los Angeles. He also served as artist-in-residence and taught drama at the University of Mississippi (Oxford) for two years prior to his stint on The Dukes of Hazzard. In 2009, he completed his autobiography Best In Hollywood: The Good, The Bad and The Beautiful. The book, published in 2009 through Bear Manor Media, premiered at the Mid Atlantic Nostalgia Convention in Aberdeen, Maryland. On November 9, 2014, Best and fellow actor Robert Fuller (along with their wives) attended the 100th birthday celebration of lifelong friend and fellow actor Norman Lloyd. Best said, "I had the honor to have been directed by Norman in a Hitchcock episode called "The Jar." Having worked with hundreds of directors in my career, I found very few that had Norman's qualities. He was most kind, gracious and patient with his actors. He is in all respects a complete gentleman in his personal life and I found it a genuine pleasure just to be in the presence of such a talented man. I am also doubly honored to consider him my friend. We are so blessed to have such a man among us for so long."Best comments on Norman Lloyd , yesweekly.com; accessed April 7, 2015. Personal life Best's first marriage produced a son, Gary. In 1959, Best married his second wife, Jobee Ayers. The couple had two daughters, Janeen and Jojami, before they divorced in 1977. Janeen is an actress, screenwriter and producer, first as Janeen Best then as Janeen Damian, after her 1998 marriage to actor/producer Michael Damian. Best married his third wife, Dorothy Collier, in 1986. He enjoyed a wide range of hobbies and interests. He was an accomplished painter, a guitarist, a Black Belt in Karate, enjoyed writing (poetry, songs and stories), and ran his own acting school (students included Lindsay Wagner, Roger Miller, Glen Campbell, Quentin Tarantino, and Regis Philbin). He was also an animal rights advocate. Death Best died on April 6, 2015, in Hickory, North Carolina, from complications of pneumonia at the age of 88. Prior to his death, Best's former Dukes of Hazzard co-star and long-time friend, John Schneider, said; "I laughed and learned more from Jimmie in one hour, than from anyone else in a whole year." He also added that, when asked to cry for the camera, "(Best) would say, 'sure thing, which eye?' I'm forever thankful to have cut my teeth in the company of such a fine man." Nearly one year after Best's death, Schneider said about his working relationship with Best: "He was amazing in everything he did; he was not just a funny guy. In fact, I think the comedic timing came to him later on in life because before that he was a very serious actor. I was very fortunate to have grown up working with people like Jimmie Best and Denver Pyle and Sorrell Booke. Incredibly talented men, incredibly talented actors." Filmography *''One Way Street'' (1950) as Driver (uncredited) *''Comanche Territory'' (1950) as Sam *''I Was a Shoplifter'' (1950) as Police Broadcaster in Surveillance Plane (uncredited) *''Winchester '73'' (1950) as Crater *''Peggy'' (1950) as Frank Addison *''Kansas Raiders'' (1950) as Cole Younger *''Target Unknown'' (1951) as Sgt. Ralph Phelps *''Air Cadet'' (1951) as Jerry Connell *''Apache Drums'' (1951) as Bert Keon *''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' (1951) as Tommy Nelson (Arthur Franz's stand-in) *''The Cimarron Kid'' (1952) as Bitter Creek Dalton *''About Face'' (1952) as Joe - Hal's Roommate *''Steel Town'' (1952) as Joe Rakich *''The Battle at Apache Pass'' (1952) as Cpl. Hassett *''Ma and Pa Kettle at the Fair'' (1952) as Marvin Johnson *''Francis Goes to West Point'' (1952) as Cpl. Ransom *''Flat Top'' (1952) as Radio Operator (uncredited) *''Seminole'' (1953) as Capt. Gerard *''Column South'' (1953) as Primrose *''The President's Lady'' (1953) as Samuel Donelson (uncredited) *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' (1953) as Charlie - Radar Man (uncredited) *''City of Bad Men'' (1953) as Deputy Gig (uncredited) *''Riders to the Stars'' (1954) as Sidney K. Fuller *''The Yellow Tomahawk'' (1954) as Private Bliss *''The Caine Mutiny'' (1954) as Lieutenant Jorgensen (uncredited) *''Return from the Sea'' (1954) as Barr *''The Raid'' (1954) as Lt. Robinson *''They Rode West'' (1954) as Lt. Finlay (uncredited) *''Seven Angry Men'' (1955) as Jason Brown *''A Man Called Peter'' (1955) as Man with Jane at Youth Rally (uncredited) *''The Eternal Sea'' (1955) as Student *''Top of the World'' (1955) as Col. French's Orderly (uncredited) *''Come Next Spring'' (1956) as Bill Jackson *''The Adventures of Champion'' (1955-1956, TV Series) as Mace Kincaid / Paul Kenyon *''When Gangland Strikes'' (1956) as Jerry Ames (uncredited) *''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) as Crewman (uncredited) *''Gaby'' (1956) as Jim *''Calling Homicide'' (1956) as Arnie Arnholf *''The Rack'' (1956) as Millard Chilson Cassidy *''Last of the Badmen'' (1957) as Ted Hamilton *''Hot Summer Night'' (1957) as Kermit *''I Was a Teenage Werewolf'' (1957) as Kid at party who gets slapped (uncredited) *''Man on the Prowl'' (1957) as Doug Gerhardt *''Have Gun Will Travel'' (1957-1961, TV Series) as Roy Smith / Andy Fisher, one of three parties in danger of being hanged, along with Richard Boone and guest star Richard Schallert *''Cole Younger, Gunfighter'' (1958) as Kit Caswell *''The Left Handed Gun'' (1958) as Tom Folliard *''The Naked and the Dead'' (1958) as Pvt. Rhidges *''Trackdown'' (1957-1958, TV Series) as Joe Sunday / Bud Ehlers / Rand Marple *''Ride Lonesome'' (1959) as Billy John *''Verboten!'' (1959) as Sgt. David Brent *''The Killer Shrews'' (1959) as Thorne Sherman *''Cast a Long Shadow'' (1959) as Sam Mullen *''Wagon Train'' (1959-1960, TV Series) as Art Bernard / Bowman Lewis / Garth English *''The Mountain Road'' (1960) as Niergaard *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1960–1961, TV Series) as Jim Lindsey *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1958-1961, TV Series) as Bish Darby / Hennessy / Norman Frayne *''The Rifleman'' (1962, TV Series) as Bob Barrett *''Bronco'' (1962, TV Series) as Frankie Banton *''Cheyenne'' (1962, TV Series) as Ernie Riggins *''Black Gold'' (1962) as Jericho Larkin *''The Twilight Zone'' (1961-1963, TV Series) as Billy Ben Turner / Jeff Myrtlebank / Johnny Rob *''Shock Corridor'' (1963) as Stuart Couter *''The Fugitive'' (1963, TV Series) as Dan Murray *''Combat!'' (1964, TV Series) as Trenton *''Flipper'' (1965, TV Series) as Dr. Peter Kellwin *''Black Spurs'' (1965) as Sheriff Ralph Elkins *''Shenandoah'' (1965) as Carter *''The Virginian'' (1965, TV series) as Curt Westley *''Three on a Couch'' (1966) as Dr. Ben Mizer *''Perry Mason'' (1963-1966, TV Series) as Allan Winford / Martin Potter *''First to Fight'' (1967) as Gunnery Sgt. Ed Carnavan *''Firecreek'' (1968) as Drew *''Bonanza'' (1961-1968, TV Series) as Sheriff Vern Schaler / Page / Carl Reagan *''The Guns of Will Sonnett'' (1967-1969, TV Series) as Harley Bass / Rake Hanley *''Gunsmoke'' (1963-1969, TV Series) as Charlie Noon / Beal / Dal Creed *''Sounder'' (1972) as Sheriff Charlie Young *''Savages'' (1974, TV Movie) as Sheriff Bert Hamilton *''Ode to Billy Joe'' (1976) as Dewey Barksdale *''Gator'' (1976) *''Nickelodeon'' (1976) as Jim *''Rolling Thunder'' (1977) as Texan *''The Brain Machine'' (1977) as Rev. Emory Neill *''The End'' (1978) as Pacemaker Patient *''Hooper'' (1978) as Cully *''Centennial'' (1978, TV Mini-Series) as Hank Garvey *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1979–1985, TV Series) as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *''The Dukes'' (1983, TV Series) as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1991, TV Series) as retired Sheriff Nathan Bedford - Crystal Reel Award, Best Actor *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion!'' (1997, TV Movie) as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *''Raney'' (1997) as Uncle Nate *''Death Mask'' (1998) as Wilbur Johnson *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood'' (2000, TV Movie) as Rosco P. Coltrane *''Hot Tamale'' (2006) as Hank Larson *''Moondance Alexander'' (2007) as a friend and storekeeper of the Alexanders (based on the life of real-life daughter Janeen) *''Return of the Killer Shrews'' (2012) as Thorne Sherman *''The Sweeter Side of Life'' (2013, TV Movie) as the father of the protagonist (final film role) Further reading Best, James; Clark Jim (2009). Best in Hollywood: The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful. Albany, New York: BearManor Media, 2009; . References External links * * * * James Best Bio at HazzardNet.com * James Best Crystal Reel Awards * Obituary - Legacy Category:1926 births Category:2015 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Male Western (genre) film actors Category:Male actors from Kentucky Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Army Air Forces personnel Category:University of Central Florida faculty Category:University of Mississippi faculty Category:People from Muhlenberg County, Kentucky Category:People from Corydon, Indiana Category:Male actors from Orlando, Florida Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Infectious disease deaths in North Carolina Category:Western (genre) television actors